34th_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The 5th Hunger Games
The 5th Games were won by District 12's first victor, Rummage Lorman. He is briefly mentioned as a deceased victor in The Hunger Games book. He won these Games at age 15. These Games were famous since they were won by a lower district, and also because there was a very interesting arena that year. This year, the Head Gamemaker would be Hastan Naqvi. Pre Games When reaped, there were no volunteers for him. The female tribute, Emilia Jones, was his district partner, a girl that he never knew. This was because she was from the Seam and Rummage was from a richer part of District 12. Emilia secretly had a crush on Rummage, in which he suspected since she acted somewhat weird to him when he was around, always smiling at him. They were escorted by Euphemia Trinket. When he was being picked on by the careers, she stuck up for him, even though she knew they would insult her. His training score was a 6 since he showed his decent sword skills. He hung on the balcony twice before the games would commence. They also had guides instead of mentors since there would be any victors before them from their district at the time, with one of them being Jack and one of the being Demetria. Their stylists were Aurora, a kind lady, with dark blue, straight hair. Then there's Flora, a funny woman, with every color of the rainbow on her hair, first starting with red on the top of her hair, then ending with purple. Lastly, there's Flauna, an optimistic lady with spiky white hair. Rummage watches previous Games before he gets to be in one. In the tribute parade, he would be wearing a coal miner outfit, along with Emilia. During the time of the interview, he would wear a standard suit while Emilia would wear a dress. He would ey interviewed by Gaius Flickerman, the first master of ceremonies at the time. His odds of winning were 22-1. 5th Games During the 1 min before the Games would begin, he noticed that the arena was almost all water, except that the cornucopia was on a small island, with some other islands where some of the tributes could reside in for. Since this arena included a huge amount of water, all of the tributes were to wear swimming outfits, with each two district tributes have a different colored swimming suit, representing that they originated from a different district. When the Games began, he killed the girl from 8. He was getting cornered by a career, and was about to die, until Emilia shouted about for her and the career to battle, resulting her to die and giving Rummage time to leave and take a sword and a backpack to go with him on an island. Needless to say, Emilia died in the fight very quickly. On day 2, he would see a tidal wave that would wipe out the island were the tributes from 9 would be, next to Rummage's island. Rummage would decide to get more supplies since he ran out of food but was bombarded by the girl from 3 since she was hiding in the cornucopia. However, Rummage killed her too, but sustained a would on the leg. On day 3, the final day, 3 careers, the District 1 Male, and the pair from 4 would try to swim during about 1 in the morning, while it was still dark, to attack Rummage and kill him. However, they were sucked in a whirlpool and drowned. Later, with the District 2 male would try to go to his island by crossing the district 9's island, but sank in it since there was still so much water in the sand that it became quicksand, killing him. There was also lots of aquatic life under the water, that had razor-sharp teeth, and was easily able to kill their enemy since they traveled in packs. They closely resembled piranhas. Post Games After he won the Games, he would be greeted by his prep team, Euphemia, Jack, the guide he had a good relationship with, and Demetria. During his interview, he talked about how great Emilia's sacrifice was in the Games. When he met the mentors and victors of the previous Games, Baron Overwhill, Wolfmark Redpath, Gliese Dugald, and Fir Yule. He also got to talk to the president of Panem at the time, Corlana Snow. District 12 received a huge coal mining factory for their District Gift. Cornucopia Bloodbath Placing: Placing from 13th to 6th Placing from 5th to 1st